paralyzer
by MitsukiNeko
Summary: basically i was listening to the song by Finger Eleven and had an idea for dirty LightXL in a nightclub. please enjoy the lemony goodness.


L looks around the crowded room, the heavy bassline of a song he'd never heard pounding in his ears as he scans the room observing the people around him. _"why must it be here?"_ he wonders to himself, trying to follow the writhing dancers with his eyes.

he of course knows why he was there. Light was on a date with Misa and L still had him in an observation period. what he didn't understand was why they would want to come here on a date. It was insanely packed with twenty-somethings. the music was so loud L believed he'd be waiting a week for his ears to stop ringing. the clothes everyone was wearing, including himself at Misa's urging -more like she held him down and forced him into them- were leather and/or way too tight. and it stank of sweat and god knows what else.

he just couldn't find the appeal. he gripped his drink tighter as yet another person brushed against him. he wasn't necessarily germaphobic, but he was growing very uncomfortable because at least every two minutes someone would touch him. whether intentional or not it was most often inappropriate. Also due to his very limited people skills he felt extremely awkward while drunk people were slurring at him.

it had been considerably more overstimulating when Light was still cuffed to him. Normally he would never have risked unchaining his lead suspect, but in a club with an attractive young man and a pop idol the people flocked around to stare and ask questions. it was too much to take in and process, so he'd been forced to remove the cuffs and send the couple away from him. he still had the cuffs on him, he'd turned them into a belt, the chain had been looped around his waist a few times.

he wasn't worried about Light trying to escape him, though. he'd noticed that the young man intended to do nothing the could cause the probability of his, in fact, being Kira. this only served to make L all the more suspicious of him.

he tried to keep a close eye on them, but they'd disappeared into the sea of bodies over an hour ago and he hadn't seen them since. just as he thought he should go check for them he sees a flash of blonde and auburn.

"_they're still dancing? how is that possible?"_ just thinking about all that movement tired him out. he was going to need more sugar. unfortunately there were no desserts on the menu so he must order a beverage with a high sugar content to fill his needs.

he feels the alcohol ruins the sugar high, but it can't be helped. he'd rather be anywhere but here. anywhere. he couldn't help imagining his dimly lit headquarters where the only light comes from his computer monitors and it was so blessedly silent. or maybe his bedroom. insomniac though he was, he felt like laying down for a few hours right about now. Light's bedroom would be good too…

L pushes the drink away from himself. the alcohol was obviously interfering with his mental faculties if he was imagining Light-kun's bedroom and…

he had some idea where that train was headed and quickly derailed it. it was unacceptable for a detective to feel that way about a suspect. it was also unacceptable for him to find someone several years his junior and still technically a minor, attractive. almost as if his mental battle had been broadcasted over a loudspeaker Light came into view alone. he winks at L and starts dancing at the edge of the crowd- Misa nowhere to be found.

L is transfixed. everyone and everything seemed to melt away into the background while he watched Light. he wasn't sure how long he was staring, but it was over far faster than he wanted and he then noticed that his leather pants had grown -more- uncomfortable. and of course this is when Light chooses meet his eyes and lick his lips. those eyes… there was something…. fiery in them. it felt to L like those flames were licking up his body, consuming him in their heat. he wipes away a few beads of sweat from his forehead and forces himself to turn away. he faces the bar and away from the source of his discomfort which was refusing to go away.

before the new song reaches it's first chorus there were strong arms snaking around his waist and he felt hot breath at his neck. L's body tenses up. it must be another random person who's had one too many drink. it was impossible for Light to be doing this but there was no mistaking that voice…

"You know I saw you Ryuuzaki. i noticed how you were looking at me. it seemed like you wanted to join me," the younger man whispers in his ear..

"I don't want to dance," he answers honestly.

Light spins his chair around, standing just between his knees. "i see Ryuuzaki. you want to do something sweatier," he says suggestively looking down.

L feels his cheeks heat up, showing some of the intense embarrassment he is feeling for the first time in many years. this Light Yagami is bad for his control. the younger man always seems to pull reactions he didn't want to show out of him. Light moves a bit closer, forcing L to spread his legs further. he's so close now that L can see the sweat droplets clinging to Light's skin from all the dancing.

Light resumes murmuring in his ear, adding fuel to the fire. "tell me, what do you want?"

"i… i am not sure" even more blood rushes south. it's beginning to be hard to think.

Light grinds into him, "oh i think you know. you just don't want to tell me."

L gasos at Light's action. "no… Light… Stop."

"you know you don't want me to." Light trails his hands first down L's ches, then rests them on his upper thighs.

L shivers. "Light-kun.." he started, mind racing and trying to reach a logical answer to his many questions. what was happening to his body? what was Light doing? Why was Light doing what he was doing? Were they about to do something bad in public? Did Light want that? Did he, himself want that? when did Light become so attractive? what would he do about the thing in his pants if Light was only teasing him? these and about a million more thoughts were screaming at his usually highly advanced brain for answers.

all of this was blanked in an instant when Light tilted his face up and kissed him hard, forcing his mouth open and holding him in place with a hand at the base of his skull.

L's hand went down around Light; pulling him closer by the small of his back. he wasn't completely sure where this sudden intuition was coming from, but he willingly gave into it because it gave him at least a small feeling of being in control. Light rolls his hips in response, encouraging L. L gasps quietly at the friction he received.

when light pulls away from L's mouth they are both out of breath. he looks down at a fidgeting Ryuuzaki, and a cocky smirk graces his lips. "you look a bit flustered. maybe i should leave?" he turns, knowing that the detective will follow. if for nothing else he would come because he simply cannot resist his curious streak.

L stared at Light's back for a moment - deciding what to do. his brain had caught up a little bit, telling his raging hormone-ridden body he needed sex. and Light seemed more than up for it. also, L found he was rather interested in how two men could have intercourse. he stands with some difficulty and catches up, slapping a cuff on Light's wrist again. to Light's amusedly interested face L replies: "i've let you out of my sight too long already. if i'm to observe you properly we must stay together and if that means dancing or… other physical activity so be it.

Light smiles sadistically. as much as he wanted to fuck. making L dance was just too tempting to pass up.

"fine," he says, grabbing L by the hipbones and pulling him out to the middle of the dancefloor; grinding against him and nipping at his neck.

so many people pressing them together. Light's hands roving his body. thumping music vibrating his bones. Light's lips on his neck. the disharmony of the crowd chanting lyrics. light worming his hand down the back of his pants. the thrashing of bodies around him. Light squeezing his plump cheeks. the song ending and the screamed lyrics of another beginning. Light kissing him. everything was happening so quickly and there was so much to absorb that L was feeling overstimulated again.

Light uses his grip on L's backside to pull his hips against him, forcing their erections against each other forcefully, causing L to shiver violently.

L had to bite Light's shirt to keep from moaning as the young man pushed a finger inside him. What was Light thinking doing that on the dancefloor?! Light pushes the digit deeper, smirking at L's cute reactions, the way L was pressing against him and trying to keep control made Light want to see him completely lose it; he wanted more.

Light pulls his hand out of L's pants and smiles when he looks up; his wide eyes clouded in lust and confusion and longing. without a word Light pulls him into one of the many dark corners of the club and pushes L down onto the cushioned seat of a wide booth.

"Light-kun?" L asks as Light straddles his prone form. He gets no reply as Light leans down and nibbles on his neck. L unconsciously moans, his pants now the thing he hated most in the world. _'Misa and her leather. she will be getting an earful tomorrow,"_ he thinks.

Light drops his hips and grinds them into L's rhythmically, sensually biting L's marked up neck, trying to cause the man under him to unravel. he still had too much control over himself.

L's pleasured moans increase in frequency and neediness. he is right on the verge of begging. "Light… Ku~n. Hurry!" he finally says. Light smirks against L's skin and slowly opens up the front of the detective's pants. L's eyes fly open, reality striking once again as a new song starts. "light think where we are, " he says, worried about being caught.

"i know exactly where we are, and i don't care. neither did you when you were panting like a bitch in heat a minute ago." Light pulls the pants down and off L, revealing his tight, sticky underwear. Light lifts the waistband and smirks, "what a mess Ryuuzaki. i haven't even touched you yet and you've made such a mess." he removes L's underwear as well. he strokes l's full length slowly, precum flowing out as L's body jerks at the contact.

L can't stop the steady stream of pants and groans, he'd never been touched in this way by someone else. just as he feels the tremendous pressure in his abdomen about to release he feels Light's hand leave him. he looks up to see Light unbuttoning his jeans. L tries to sit up, unsure if he was ready for something like this after all.

Light holds L firmly by the thighs. "where are you going? the fun is just starting."

L shudders, worried for a new reason now. the glint in Light's eyes wasn't good.

Light spreads apart L's Legs and pulls him closer, setting L's calves on his shoulders. he rubs the dark red tip of his cock against L's quivering entrance just before plunging in completely.

L cries out in pain tempered with a bit of pleasure. Light gives him no time to adjust, he just continues his assault on the tight walls clamping down on his cock.

at first the pain was overwhelming for L. he screamed repeatedly, but his cries fell on deaf ears and were swallowed by the noise of the club. slowly the pain receded and pleasure consumes him. Light managed to hit something inside him that has created a white hot sensation to spread through his body and make him shudder in pleasure beneath him.

L begins to scream again, but now from ecstasy. his back arches off the vinyl cushion. he begs for harder, faster, deeper. more. more everything. Light happily complies, addicted to the drug that is L. he moans out L's cover name over and over, almost as a chant as he slides in and out.

L attaches his mouth to Light's, this time he is the one to dominate the kiss. "Lawliet. call me Lawliet.," he pants.

"lawliet," Light repeats, "is that your real name Ryuuzaki?"

L nods, knowing he'd just given his worst enemy the key to his destruction; but there was no turning back now. he moans Light's name again loudly.

Light repositions them, putting L on his lap and thrusting up into him, causing the chain between them to clink obnoxiously. "mm… Law~~Li~et! you're so fucking tight!" he groans, his massive vocabulary for once not useful.

the new position forces light in deeper, L was more than filled. stretching around light and the sensation of being taken so roughly were quickly bringing him closer to his climax with every movement. for someone who rarely engages in physical activity, much less sex, L was surprised and pleased he'd lasted this long.

L observes that light is becoming erratic, and assumes the younger male is close too. L rolls his hips faster and kisses the face below his.

Light kisses back deeply. he feels himself getting close so he begins stroking L's length again harshly, determined to make L cum before he did.

not long after L cums hard all over their shirts just as Light reaches his climax inside L. he moans loudly shooting his seed inside L's shuddering body.

without warning Light pulls out and sets the older man beside him. he regains his normal breathing pattern rather quickly, buckles his pants and removes his dirtied shirt.

L finds his pants and struggles into them, not bothering to try fastening them closed. "light?..." he wasn't completely sure -for once- what he meant to ask, his reasoning skills were greatly reduced due to the hormone release that accompanies sexual release.

Light leans in close to his face. "hey Ryuu- no, Lawliet. do you mind?" he shakes his cuffed hand in the space between their faces. "i'm still on a date. she'll have noticed i'm gone by now."

L can only stare confusedly. at length he pulls out the key and releases Light who immediately walks away, leaving half his clothes behind. L stares after him, knowing this was something neither of them would speak of again most likely.

he stands on shaky legs and goes to the bar again once he forces his pants closed again. he desperately needed more sugar or he would fall asleep; he was exhausted. maybe he'd actually sleep tonight. he sips a new sweet drink and surveys the club again. hopefully they'd be leaving soon. Misa had work early and he planned on working with Light early in the morning as well on the Kira case. things would probably go back to normal now L thinks with a bit of disappointment. However, as they get into L's car later that night Light has a dangerous glint in his eye again...


End file.
